1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to control levers and more particularly has reference to an adjustable mounting for a rotatable and axially translatable shaft connected to a hand operated control lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent U.S. and foreign patents are found in Class 192, subclasses .096 and .098 and Class 74, subclasses 372, 471R, 475, 476, 477, 483, 491, 504, 511, 519, 523, 872, 875, 876 and 878 of the official classifications of patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,144; 3,127,785; 3,511,117; 3,581,603; 3,842,695 and 3,929,039.
In U. S. Pat. No. 3,842,695, the lever and shaft are not capable of axial movement, but a slider shaft in the lever assembly can be retracted. When the transmission is in the neutral position, retraction of the slider shaft disengages key 96 having projection 100 from the driving gear 56, and pulls pin 108 into hole 110. U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,603 discloses a similar mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,695 differs from the invention in several ways: first, the lock is on the slider shaft, not the lever; second, the slider shaft is nonrotatable; third, the lock is not spring biased. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,603 the slider shaft is rotatable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,117 and 3,127,785 disclose control levers which can be pulled outward when in neutral position, to open the throttle independently of the shift function. The control lever is spring biased. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,117, blocking flange 134 locks against reverse curved portion 133 of interlocking plate 131 to prevent accidental shift while in the neutral throttle mode. Lateral wings 135 or 136 are interposed between the blocking flange 134 and gear 38 to prevent axial translation of the control lever 18 except in the neutral position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,785 has a similarly functioning plate 70 and flange 37.
The lever in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,039 contains a spring-loaded coupling shaft which can be disengaged while the lever is in a neutral position. The coupling shaft has radially extending pins 25 which couple the main shaft to the throttle gear. Pressing in the coupling shaft against the spring disengages the pins from the gear, and the gear from the shaft. In operation, this mechanism functions in the reverse manner from the invention.
Many problems remain in the prior art devices. One problem lies in mounting restrictions which must necessarily be imposed in order to assure that the hand lever is placed in a convenient and accessible position. No mechanism is disclosed which allows the control unit to be mounted in any position while permitting orientation of a neutral interlock hand lever at any desired position.